Tetsu Trudge
| anime debut = | video game debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! Dungeon Dice Monsters | appears manga = * Yu-Gi-Oh! (manga) Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (manga) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | appears anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! (first series anime) Yu-Gi-Oh! (first series) * Yu-Gi-Oh! (second series anime) Yu-Gi-Oh! (second series) * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | appears books = * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters: Pyramid of Light (novel) Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters: Pyramid of Light | appears video games = * Yu-Gi-Oh! Dungeon Dice Monsters (video game) Yu-Gi-Oh! Dungeon Dice Monsters * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2009: Stardust Accelerator * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Wheelie Breakers * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4 * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia | gender = male | affiliation = Sector Security | occupation = Officer | previous occupation = Hall monitor | anime deck = * Guard * Pursuit/Stygian * Worm | wc09deck = For Duel's End | wc10deck = Tetsu's Justice | english voice = | japanese voice = }} Trudge, known as Ushio in the Japanese, and known as Demetrius in the English version of the Dungeon Dice Monsters video game, is a hall monitor at Domino High School. In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, set many years after the beginning of Yu-Gi-Oh!, there is a character named Tetsu Trudge, or Tetsu Ushio in the Japanese version. While there was debate among fans as to whether he is the same character or not, the 10th Anniversary guide book has confirmed that he is indeed the same character that Yami Yugi defeated in his debut. In the Japanese Duel Terminals, he sometimes recites some of Ushio's lines from the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga. In the animé, he has the rare distinction of being a recurring character that has lost all of his duels, despite having six onscreen duels. He also carries the distinction of having the longest-lasting role in the entire series, appearing in episode one of the First Series and ending up with a large role in 5D's, outlasting even Yugi. Personality In the Japanese Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime, despite his harsh traits, Trudge paid for the Duel Runner part that was stolen from his own paycheck; When asked by his superior why he did it, Trudge simply replies, "Well, it is the humanity of a duelist," showing that he has a good sense of responsibility and duty.Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 002 Yusei even mentions that he considers Trudge different from the other figures of authority in New Domino. It has been hinted that Trudge does not come from New Domino. He is very cruel and disrespectful towards the people of Satellite, often calling them "Satellite scum". However, after meeting Martha, Trudge changes, and becomes friends with Yusei. Manga biography Yu-Gi-Oh! Ushio is a hall monitor, who enforces many rules and is feared even by teachers. Ushio overhears Jonouchi and Honda talking about bullies. He asks what they were saying about bullies. Jounochi tells hims to keep out of this, but Honda quickly restrains Jonouchi and forces a smile saying that it is nothing. Ushio announces picking on people is bad and Honda quickly agrees. After Ushio leaves Honda warns Jonouchi how dangerous it is to pick a fight with Ushio. Ushio meets Yugi and asks him if Honda and Jonouchi were bullying him. Yugi replies that nothing is happening to him. Ushio explains that victims often defend their attackers. He then assigns himself the position of Yugi's bodygurad. The next day at school, Ushio beats-up Jonouchi and Honda and takes Yugi to see them beat-up. Yugi tries to explain that he didn't want this to happen. Ushio continues to attack Jonouchi, but Yugi protests, refusing to let Ushio do this to his friends. Ushio jokes about Yugi calling them his friends and imposes a bodyguard fee of ¥200,000. For that price, he also allows Yugi to hit the two of them all he wants. Yugi looks at him in shock. Ushio interprets it as Yugi not being satisfied until Jounochi and Honda are beaten up some more and proceeds to attack them again, but Yugi stands in his way refusing to let him hurt the two and asks Ushio to hurt him instead. Ushio insists that he hates picking on people, but this isn't bullying it's a warning, showing him what will happen if he doesn't pay up. Jonouchi is shocked at Yugi standing up for them as Ushio beats Yugi. Ushio then leaves the three of them warning Yugi if he doesn't pay, he'll hurt him with this as he holds up a knife. .]] Yugi, who becomes possessed by Dark Yugi for the first time, calls Ushio to meet him at the school during the night. Dark Yugi brings twice the amount of money that Ushio asked for, but insists that they play a game to see who gets how much. The game involves using Ushio's knife to jab the banknotes while they are on the player's hand. Ushio gets greedy and rather than risk not winning all the money in the game, he tries to attack Yugi with the knife. However Yugi evades the attack and inflicts the "Greed, Illusion of Avarice" Penalty Game on Ushio, making him believe he is being showered in money. The next day at school, people see Ushio playing in the leaves and rubbish, which he believes to be money. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's .]] Trudge is a member of Sector Security in the manga. When Lazar described the kind of people who would be participating in the D1 Grand Prix, a silhouette of him is shown. At the beginning of the D1 Grand Prix, Trudge is seen among the contestants. First series anime biography Ushio is a hall monitor, who enforces many rules and is feared by many. He overhears Jonouchi and Honda talking and asks them what they said about bullying. Jonouchi says nothing and prepares to tell Ushio off, however Honda quickly restrains Jonouchi, to prevent a fight and insists everything is fine until Ushio leaves. While Ushio is training the disciplinary group, he sees Yugi walk past and asks him if he is being bullied by people in his class. Yugi replies that he doesn't think so. Ushio tells him that just because he is a nice person he doesn't have to answer like that and anoints himself Yugi's bodyguard and tells him that he does not need to worry. Yugi insists that that isn't necessary as he leaves. The next day at school, Ushio proceeds to beat-up Jounochi and Honda and takes Yugi to see them. Yugi is mortified and tries to explain that he didn't want this. Ushio continues to attack Jonouchi, but Yugi protests, saying he won't let Ushio do this to his friends. Ushio jokes about Yugi calling them his friends and imposes a bodyguard fee of ¥200,000. Later that day, Ushio bumps into Yugi at school after hours. He realizes that Yugi doesn't have the money and decides to punish him. Honda and Jonouchi spot Ushio attacking Yugi and try to fight him off, but get beaten-up themselves. While they lie beaten, Jonouchi hands Yugi the piece of the Millennium Puzzle he took earlier. Yugi is able to finish the Millennium Puzzle and transforms into Dark Yugi, who challenges Ushio to a Shadow Game. The game involves scaling the building and trying to draw the playing card with the higher number. Ushio loses after he tries to cheat, and Yugi places a Penalty Game on him. Ushio imagines that there are monsters coming out of a body of water about to eat him. The next day, he is seen trembling and crying in front of the school, which results in him being taken to the hospital. Second series anime biography Yu-Gi-Oh! .]] Ushio appears in a flashback, where he is beating up Joey and Tristan in front of Yugi to his horror and imposing a bodyguard fee of ¥200,000. Yugi insists that Joey and Tristan are his friends. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX In Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Ushio is one of Trueman's victims. His name, "Tetsu Ushio" is seen on a list of names of residents in Domino City. As Trueman sent these people to the World of Darkness, their names disappeared from the list, including Ushio's. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Fortune Cup In the English anime, Trudge already knows Yusei Fudo before the series pilot. The two are involved in a feud. Trudge is a henchman to Rex Goodwin. He is a member of the the Sector Security, who prevents New Domino City from being escaped into by residents of the poverty-stricken area known as Satellite. He confronts Yusei Fudo while Yusei is helping Rally Dawson escape the securities and accuses Yusei of stealing the Duel Runner. He claims Yusei should be arrested anyway for assisting in Rally's escape. Yusei duels him, where if Yusei won, Sector Security was to forget the events of that day. Trudge accepts and after losing he vows to crush Yusei.Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 001 Trudge was given a new Deck from Sector Security to use in a rematch with Yusei. He challenges Yusei to a Turbo Duel in a sewage pipeline while Yusei tries to get into New Domino City. Trudge loses the Duel just before Yusei escapes the pipeline, leaving Trudge pushed back by a current of trash.Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 003 Trudge is left scarred after the incident.Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 010 Trudge later watches over Yusei leaving the Facility and vows to get revenge for being scarred. Trudge tries to catch Yusei and challenges him to another Duel while Yusei tries stealing back his Duel Runner from a Security warehouseYu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 011, but loses once again.Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 012 In an attempt to search the Tops area of New Domino City for Yusei, who has taken residence there, he is unauthorized to enter the area and instead waits for him and tracks him down. After catching up to Yusei, he decides to arrest him. However, Lazar shows up. Trudge, who didn't know Lazar, questioned Lazar's authority. After being called a street beat cop by Lazar, Lazar calls him off. After Yusei's Duel with Akiza, he tries to talk Rex Goodwin into calling off the Fortune Cup tournament in the interest of safety, but Rex Goodwin dismisses him shortly after Yusei enters the room. Dark Signers Shortly after Yusei's Duel against Dick Pitt, Trudge locates him and calls him out. Yusei steps out and requests to see Goodwin. .]] As Trudge walks in the hallway of the hospital that Jack Atlas is in, he is bitten by a spider, gets a spider mark on his arm, and falls under the influence of the Dark Signers. He challenges Jack and is reverted to normal right after he loses. Following this incident, Trudge has worked with Mina on more than one occasion in an attempt to look after Jack. While doing so, he follows both Carly and Jack and escorts both of them to watch the battle between Yusei and Kalin. He returns once more to bring the Signers back to Satellite. Trudge has a crush on Mina; as he imagines what would happen if he gives her a tulip. Trudge is seen daydreaming that Mina and him are going to kiss. The daydream is cut short when a young boy is staring at him, and he is going to give it to her. He drops in on a conversation between Jack and Mina, in which he realizes Mina has feelings for Jack. When Martha notices this, she puts him to work to cure his heartbreak, and he learns of a boy named Taka who wants to become a Security guard. Since Satellite residents can't normally become Security officers, Trudge begins to understand the importance of Daedalus Bridge being repaired, and begins to respect Satellite residents more. When Roman attacks, he and Martha attempt to save Taka from a falling building, and in the process, Martha falls and is sacrificed to Earthbound Immortal Uru. He almost cried but kept his cool as he was trying to rescue the child. He succeeds in rescuing him but nearly cries again after the final card combo by Rally. He later becomes an ally of Yusei, and vows to avenge Martha and the others. He later escorts both the twins to one of the fail-safe controllers to stop the Dark Signers. When Leo tells him that Luna can talk to spirits, Trudge doesn't believe it. A column of light surrounds them and Luna vanishes. They search for her, but Leo is caught up in a duel with Devack. Trudge can only watch helplessly with Yusei as Leo is picked apart by Demak. After Luna returns and wins the duel, the spirit of Ancient Fairy Dragon shows herself, and Trudge faints from the improbability of it all, waking to be told it was all his misunderstanding. After Yusei wins his duel against Kalin, Trudge congratulates him. One of Roman's spiders gets a hold of him again and Roman speaks through Trudge. Roman says that Yusei should meet him at the Old Ener-D Reactor for a duel. Trudge is freed after this and faints from the experience but he wakes up not remembering what happened. He and the twins witnessed the duel between Roman and Yusei and later followed him to where Akiza was going to duel. While in the park they search for Akiza. While searching he comes across Mina's cell phone with a picture of Jack on it which upsets him. Later he discovers Yusei and Mina locked in the water pit and attempts to free them. Not being able to at first, that is until Mina shouts out loud for Jack which makes Trudge jealous and determined, enabling him to even reap the cage door as though he was much stronger. As they notice the Lizard geoglyph in the sky, Yusei soon hurries to where the duel is taking place. However they are stopped by Mina, who tells them the cause of Misty´s revenge against Akiza. After he leaves, Mina and Trudge also get to the dueling site where both Leo and Luna are watching too. After the duel ends in Akiza´s favor they all foresee the appearance of the King of the Underworld, who is heading towards the formed Condor geoglyph, which is over New Domino City. As with this, the Crimson Dragon appears once again and guides everyone to Rex Goodwin's mansion, where he reveals to them his identity as the final Dark Signer, and then declares that a Shadow Turbo Duel will be held within the Condor geoglyph as a ritual to welcome the King of the Underworld. As Yusei, Jack, and Crow accept the Duel in order to stop the resurrection of the King of the Underworld, to which Trudge, along with Mina, Leo, Luna and Akiza, can hopely watch and wait for an outcome. Once Yusei finally defeats Goodwin, everything returns to normal and everyone resumes their normal lives. After that Akiza, Leo, Luna, and Mina sit at a table looking at Misty Tredwell's latest pictures. As Leo mentions that Yusei is late when Trudge pulls up noting that Jack and Crow haven't shown up either. Carly, disguised as an old man, reveals herself and is shocked that the two haven't shown up, thinking there could be a scoop. Trudge asks her if she already has a scoop but Carly remarks that no one remembers anything and she doesn't remember anything before she became a Dark Signer. Akiza smiles and is thankful that everyone in New Domino City and the Satellite have returned. World Riding Grand Prix After some time had passed, Trudge becomes partners with Mina, the new Special Investigations Chief. He investigates the mysterious attacks by Ghost, informing Yusei, Jack, and Crow, and asks them for their assistance, though Crow quickly declines. After some thought Trudge decides that it was wrong to try and place civilians in danger, so he decides to take matters into his own hands. Later, he encounters Ghost and engages in a Turbo Duel. Confident he would win, he quickly summons his strongest monster, "Goyo Guardian", until he falls against Ghost's Machine Emperor Wisel, who absorbed his Synchro Monster, and defeats him. Due to the impact, Trudge became severely injured and hospitalized. As he is wheeled into the operation room, he gives Yusei a warning to not use Synchro Monsters against Ghost. Trudge later acts as a Duel Runner instructor, and Turbo Duels against Akiza Izinski as she attempts to obtain her license. Here he purposely plays dirty and rough on her, probably to teach her how to handle herself in an actual Turbo Duel. At first he seemed to take the lead, destroying Akiza's ace monster, "Black Rose Dragon" early on, but loses when Akiza makes a comeback. Trudge is later seen leading the Security force that comes to Crash Town to take Lotten and Barbara into custody. It is also slightly implied before Team 5D's test ride that Trudge might compete in the WRGP. Deck :Main article: Tetsu Trudge's Decks Trudge first plays a Guard Deck themed around his occupation as a security officer. He uses security-related cards such as "Handcuffs Dragon" and "Wiretap" to limit what his opponent is able to do. He also carries a trump card in the form of "Montage Dragon," which he can bring out as a heavy hitter if the aforementioned strategy fails. Trudge receives a new deck from the Bureau for a rematch with Yusei. This deck is a Pursuit Deck relating to his goal of blocking the pipeline so Yusei cannot get through. Its prominent cards include "Gate Blocker," which stops the opponent from using "Speed World," and "Gonogo" which automatically flips the monster it's battling into face-down Defense Position. His strongest card is "Goyo Guardian," which can resurrect the monsters it destroys as defenders for Trudge. As a Shadow Drone, Trudge's Deck became a Mill Deck that uses "Worm" monsters and the powerful Dark Synchro Monster "Dark Diviner" whose effect can not only mill his opponent's deck, but render itself and its user almost invincible. During the Third Season, in his duel against Ghost his deck appears to be the same, though in his duel against Aki during the license exam his deck has changed into a "Stygian" deck that utilizes cards that can damage, overpower and lock his opponents. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters